The overall goal of this grant is to provide further support for the concept of a Ca++ receptor by determining whether the putative parathyroid Ca++ receptor shares certain pharmacological properties of other cell surface receptors coupled to G-proteins. This study is linked to clinical studies which evaluate normal and abnormal parathyroid function.